


Rise Like the Break of Dawn

by wordsareleftbehind (froggydarren)



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/wordsareleftbehind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Darren are both Disney fans, so obviously, the new movie has caught their attention. Chris especially identifies with one of the songs from the soundtrack. <i>Frozen</i> mentions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rise Like the Break of Dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isthepartyover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthepartyover/gifts).



It should be quiet when Darren gets home. Should, but isn’t, music blaring out of speakers the moment he walks in the front door, a tune by now so familiar he can’t help but hum along. He’s had a stupidly _long_ day at the studio, because Chord kept missing cues, distracted by the presence of just about everyone from the Lima side. And it seemed like all of them had decided to prolong the day more than necessary, making each other laugh and flub lines. Halfway through take twenty on the _first_ scene they filmed, Darren wanted to just skip the day and go home to bury himself under the blankets and _sleep_.

By the time he did get to leave Paramount, it was dark and almost midnight, so he didn’t even bother checking his phone. He expected to be met with lights off, no noise and a sleeping Chris when he finally parked his car in the garage and stumbled inside the house.

_A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I’m the King_

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_

_Couldn’t keep it in, heaven knows I've tried_

They’ve seen _Frozen_ a bunch of times, giggling their way into the cinemas, wearing the silliest disguises they could think of. With both of them being Disney nerds the way they were, _and_ with Idina and Jon in the cast, there was no way they’d miss it… or wait for the screening that Jon arranged at Lea’s house for those who didn’t want to bother with the logistics of not being seen. Especially being seen _together_.

So Darren is all too aware of how Elsa’s story resonates with Chris, the hiding, the pretending, the not showing the world the truth. He can’t even claim he doesn’t understand, but he knows it’s easier for him somehow, to shake it off as a necessity.

_Let it go, let it go Can’t hold it back anymore_

_Let it go, let it go Turn away and slam the door_

_I don’t care What they’re going to say_

He wonders if it’s okay to join in or if he should leave Chris be for now. It’s only when he walks into the sitting room and sees Chris dance around, hears the voice that still makes his breath catch, that Darren knows he couldn’t walk away if he tried. But it’s Chris’ song, so he doesn’t join, content with only watching from the shadow of the stairs, as Chris whirls his way through the music.

_It’s funny how some distance_

_Makes everything seem small_

_And the fears that once controlled me_

_Can’t get to me at all_

The song winds down slowly and Chris slumps into the cushions of their couch, breathing heavily. In the pause after the last note, Darren hurries across the space between them and leans over the back of the couch, then brushes his lips against Chris’ ear.

“Okay, can I just say something crazy?” he asks in a whisper.

“I love crazy,” Chris says back, a soft smile spreading across his lips.

_All my life has been a series of doors in my face_

_And then suddenly I bump into you_

They sing their way through the song, swapping lines like Anna and Hans, giggling most of the time. Darren makes his way around the couch and at the end of the song, finds himself at Chris’ feet, leaning against his knee and looking up. Chris has his eyes on something out the window and Darren wonders if he’s anticipating the way the song ends.

_To the pain of the past_

_We don't have to feel it any more_

_Love is an open door_

_Love is an open door_

_Life can be so much more_

_With you_

_Love is an open door_

It’s Darren who is waiting for the last few lyrics, then digs his hand into his pocket and nudges Chris’ knee.

“Can I say something crazy?” Darren asks, shifting to his knees and watches as Chris’ eyes widen, then adds, “Will you marry me?”

There’s a box in his hand, one not dissimilar from the one they’ve both handled back in the summer, when their characters were making that decision. Inside is a Claddagh ring, as simple as it can be with the design barely disturbing the plain silver circle.

“Can I say something even crazier?” Chris’ voice is barely a whisper after a pause.

He pulls Darren up off the floor and wraps his arms around Darren’s shoulders, then mutters into his ear, “Yes.”


End file.
